dimensionalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Andre Marcus Chameleon
"I'm not afraid to back down.. Go and rest at a safe area, I'll go and handle the situation at hand.. and thank you for the information," '- Andre, Sinister Intentions (Harmoni/Ryo)'' ''Note: This fancharacter is mainly from/based off of the Archie Sonic universe.'' 'Andre Marcus Chameleon (アンドレ・マーカス・カメレオン ''Andore Markusu Kamareon) is a male Mobian chameleon that formally resided in the Dragon Kingdom and was resident of Central City before coming to Dimensional Island. He is fourteen years old and the son to the honorary Shinobi member, Marcus Chameleon, and former traditional dance performer, Lillia Sakura Chameleon, as well as the younger brother to the small-time thief, Mercia. History Childhood Years As a child, Andre was that type of kid that wasn't really tough and was extremely shy that to the point if startled or hurt, he'll run off crying, sometimes even to the point of attempting to hide from his problems; this made it fun for his older sister to mess with him and cause trouble, mostly to lay the blame on him if she gets caught. However, despite of being the weaker one of the family, he had a strong will as well as a pacifistic nature and was very obedient to his authority figures, which he often looked up to as his role models, especially his dad who soon led to train him when he reached at the age of seven. A Written Fate in His Future During his training years, Andre's father mainly kept the fact that he was apart of the Shinobi Clan away from Andre until it is truely his time to take his place and prove his worth in the form of trails given from the Bride. However, when one day, Andre founded a hidden secret about his family: the Clan medallion and he went to his father who soon explained about the brief history of the medallion, starting off with his Ancestors, and in the end, he warned Andre that it medallion doesn't makes the bearer who they are, it's the bearer's heart, mind and spirit makes them who they are. ''By hearing this lesson, Andre accepted it wholeheartedly and soon asked his Dad if he would be next in line. Regretting on holding back the truth for awhile, he only said that someday it will be his turn. Easy to rebel against this, Andre became upset and said that he doesn't want his future written for him, soon giving back the medallion and leaving behind his dad, who knew in the back of his mind that sooner or later he'll change his mind when the time is near. The Potential Within Growing stronger by the day, Andre was beginning to brave up and build against resistance his older sister's antics. However, this training didn't seem enough for an elderly owl by the name of Heng Ling, casually visiting the village that day and found the boy wandering around, offering up on 'additional' secretive training. Remembering about a lesson given by his mother on not talking to strangers, Heng Ling was quick to inform Andre that one of Andre's past ancestors, Atasuki, actually trained underneath his ancestor, Chao Qi, and he became the strongest of the Clan. Hearing this out, Andre became curious and wanted to know more; notably agreeing, the owl decided to take Andre up to his home nearby and explained more of the story, soon adding that Andre has the potiental within himself, but he needs to open up in terms of his 'training' as he felt like Andre's dad wasn't exactly doing enough for the boy. In the duration of several months, Andre secretly sneaked over to Heng's house for another day of training, but he began to felt very strange as it seems he could sense other people's auras for a strange reason. Controller of Water Now spiritually and physically prepared, Andre felt he is undergoing a rapid change of his life, especially with hiding secrets from his family about the 'secretive' training with Heng. He started to pick up an adventerous streak like his older sister, who plots on scaring the life of him on the duration of one summer's day. Offering to babysit her younger brother that day, Mercia gathers friends to plan up something that will break him of his adventerous streak and back into his usual crybaby self again. Going up to the riverside front, Andre became curious of what resides in the river and observed for a bit before he was purposely shoved into the river by one of his sister's friends. By said action was done, Andre went into panic as he is unable to swim as he yells for aid from one of the girls, however things got worse when he is caught up in a rapid current. Refusing to aid her drowning brother, Mercia and her friends left the scene to leave Andre. Over time from flowing down the River while still in a panic state, Andre noticed some rocks to climb onto for safety and immediately gripped himself around them, resting for a bit before climbing on and sitting on top. Cold and lost, he felt upset until he noticed a strange, vinecovered ruin nearby; curious, he went to the ruin to discover a strange looking Arc that he decided to wear before returning to the riverfront, soon discovering that he can control water. Suprised, he decided to discover more about this newfound ability. Teenager Years Moving On As a teenager, some time before completely finishing school, he was peer pressured by his friends to move on with his life. Warning them it is a bit too early to be leaving home, he soon stop and realized that everyone else will only go ahead without him and gave in. On that day when he graduated from school, he went and told his father, who was immediately angered and he told that Andre is too young to be out there in the world by himself while opening up to facing everyday problems.This was soon resolved with the help of his mother. A Promise Several weeks later, before completely moving out to live in Central City, he was given the family medallion by his father to keep protected and promised that he would return if there is any problems. Andre accepted it and agreed to keep his promise he made. In A New World Several months later, he completely settled in at Central City with friends, and one day when he went exploring to Holly Mountain to the Chao Ruins, he found a strange part of the ruins unexplored and decided to head down, only to find an underground tunnel that lead to a far away room in which, there was a strange portal. When the door behind him mysteriously close, he was left with no place else to run out. Deciding to take another risk, he decided to enter into portal, thinking what would lurk ahead. Main RP As of recent, he ended up in the middle of a rainforest and after several hours has passed, he stops to take a break to only be found out by Sonic and Tails. However, he suspects that this version of the duo isn't the ones from his world, however he still thinks they are still heroes. In Other RPs Side RPs (Semi-Canon) Checking into a strange hotel to stay the night, he crossed paths with Sanae who offers to help him rid of some ghosts intruding his room and causing a mess of things. Abilities *Camouflage = '''Being a chameleon, he can effectively blend in with his surroundings. However, movement while being invisible causes a cloaking aftereffect; this ability can be extremely handy when situations calls for stealth. '' *Wall-Climbing = '''Andre can climb along any surface including ceilings and remain there for quite awhile due to his lizard sticky pads; this ability is mainly for exploration, but it's just as good for anything else involving stealth. *''Hydrokinesis'' = ''Due to exposure of the Arc of Water, Aquaris, Andre gained the ability to manipulate water (and particulary anything relating to liquids) at will; mainly this ability is used as measures of exploration and self-defense. '' *''Innate Sense'' = ''Since he began meditation as a child in part of his training and was eventually mentored by an strange old owl, Andre has grown highly sensitive to the point of developed ability with being able to sense and track auras of others within a close or nearby distance, especially those unseen; it has no effects of digital or fully mechanized individuals. '' *''Healing Water'' = ''With the combined effort of his powers and secretive training, Andre uses this ability to heal himself and his allies from injuries and ailments.'' Ability Grades Speed: 'A' Ranking It's a given that Andre is truly a gifted runner, especially when it involves movement in the water, thanks to his hydrokinetic ability, enabling him to manipulate the waters to make him fast as (or more than) a high speed jet ski boat in the water. Due to training given by his father, he is twice as quick on his feet and don't be surprised if he manages to catch up to you. '' 'Endurance: 'B' Ranking' ''Energetic and full of stamina, Andre knows how to tackle the day without giving out tired easily. Don't try to attack or intimidate this guy into a fighting session because doing so will result in a long and tiring battle. '' 'Strength: 'C+' Ranking' ''Not exactly the epitome of brute force like Knuckles, he still is someone not to be messed with. His training and powers are valid reasons why he would be an rivaling opponent. '' 'Basic Intelligence: 'C+' Ranking' ''Not known for technical knowledge, he makes up in spiritual intelligence, whom he seems to be more influenced at, thanks to training and constant meditations. Stealth: 'B+' Ranking Due to his chameleon distinctiveness, he should be the epitome of stealth, but due to small issues on concerns of being slightly clumsy during stealth mode, it's no mistake that he can be somewhat predictable on his location. Personality Once shy and timid as a child, Andre has grown into a responsible teenager who attempts at his best to balance out life's demands while keeping close ties to his family. He's known as a friendly and calm individual with slight pacifistic ideal and believes that action is the last resort or for means of self-defense. He regrets about keeping secrets from his family, such as when his sister told him about her thievery spree, the discovery of Aquaris, the ability to use his aura & hydrokinesis and the secret training, which makes him feel guilty since he doesn't like to hide secrets; this is a sign that shows he has a strong sense of truth. His family's strong alliance with the Shinobi Clan for generations has concerned him in the past that his future has been written, however he learns that he has to do his duty for the sake of upholding the family's honor; most importantly, his ancestors' honor. However, he seems to be shy around girls who happen to like him, resulting in him feeling insecure and becoming slightly clumsy. Miscellanea Trivia *'Closest Friends: He has several unnamed aquaintances, but no true friends currently'' *'''Worst Enemies: ''None as of current'' *'Favorite Food: 'Mango *'Favorite Color: 'Unknown, however it seems there's a hint he may like Green and Purple *'Birthday: 'Day 152, 3254 '(That's June 1st!)'' *'Character Theme: Nekomata Master "Not Eternity" '' Played by HarmoniChaos (formely pknova2010) Category:Males Category:Martial arts users Category:Neutral characters Category:Fan characters Category:Magic users